Venus
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Los pensamientos de un vampiro en una noche cualquiera


-¿No estás cansado?

-¿De qué¿De las fiestas?

-No, de todo.

-¿De la vida?

-Sí. De la vida. Esto de la vida eterna es agotador. Me pregunto cuando terminará.

Vaya palabras.

El lucero del alba, esa estrella que coloquialmente se llama Venus, está en el horizonte. El tercer cuerpo más brillante de nuestro cielo, la estrella más hermosa. Igual que mi "patrón", o al menos así lo llamaban en un principio. Ligeramente debajo de la estrella hay un dorado resplandor. Aún es lo suficientemente tenue como para que yo pueda apreciarlo sin peligro. Claro que no podría ver como esa insinuación se encarnaba en el astro rey pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Las velas que estaban atrás mío frente al espejo estaban aún consumiéndose. La fiesta de esta noche había sido patrocinada por mí y se había consumido una ingente cantidad de cera para mantener la iluminación correcta, siendo estos vestigios que iluminaban levemente mi estudio todo lo que quedaba. Tenía que enviar a Jacques para que comprara más velas. Por mí no había problema, de hecho luego pasaba bastante a oscuras, pero era mejor para las fiestas y reuniones el tener las velas. Además era agradable leer a la luz de las velas, más que con la voluble iluminación del cielo nocturno.

Agarre la copa de vino tinto y mojé los labios. Los recuerdos bajaron por mi garganta y empezaron a expandirse una vez que llegaron a mi estomago. La fiesta de la última noche había sido esplendida. Había comenzado antes del anochecer, con unos pocos comensales que no habían sido invitados anteriormente y parecían no conocer la dinámica que manejaba en estas reuniones. No era raro, ya que siempre había invitados de ese estilo, después de todo eran la parte más importante. Después de unos bocadillos se entablo una tediosa y agradable conversación que sale a colación en todas las fiestas. En esos momentos una mujer menuda y bastante tímida llamo mi atención. Cuando empecé a centrar mis atenciones como anfitrión en ella, los invitados centrales aparecieron. Era un grupo muy selecto del que yo era el miembro más antiguo. Los conocía muy bien y los cordiales saludos no se hicieron esperar. Les presenté a los novatos y se desenvolvieron en atenciones. La fiesta estaba tomando más ambiente y se termino de animar con la llegada de los otros invitados. Los recién arribados venían de la ópera, Der Zauberflöte del gran maestro Mozart. Era una lástima habérmela perdida, parecía que fue una magnífica interpretación, pero tenía que atender a los que habían llegado temprano.

El salón del apartamento era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarnos a todos así que nos dirigimos hacia la estancia. El pobre de Jacques no se daba abasto él sólo pero había contratado a unos camareros extras. Eran caros pero esta clase de reunión los ameritaba. Un cuarteto de cuerdas, músicos elegidos personalmente por mí. No era un gran conocedor pero había escuchado suficiente como para escoger a unos interpretes decentes que ambientaran correctamente la fiesta. Todo se desarrollaba de forma cómoda y natural. Uno de los miembros del grupo empezó a cortejar a la silenciosa castaña en la que me había fijado antes pero rápidamente refirme mi propiedad en la conquista.

Poco después la termine en una de las alcobas, con esa joven preciosidad. La disfrute poco a poco mientras ella se deshacía de su original timidez para disfrutar más de la experiencia. Había tiempo, así que le enseñe lentamente. Fue una buena alumna y parecía ávida de aprender. Yacimos juntos después de varias horas de jugueteo. Para ese entonces ya se había percatado de mi condición de inmortal, supongo que cuando su lengua se encontró con los colmillos pero no dejo que eso entorpeciera el momento. Cuando aún estaba desnuda le agarre la pierna y le extendí una invitación para unírsenos, a nuestro muy exclusivo club. Me sonrío y acepto, así que mordí la pierna que tenía entre las manos, justo en la arteria. No me gustaba mantenerme sólo en el cuello así que solía morder otras partes a parte del lugar tradicional. La sensualidad me encantaba, y las diversas formas de alimentarme estimulaban ese deseo. La deje durmiendo, mientras se volvía una de nosotros.

Cuando salí la fiesta casi había acabado. Los invitados normales se habían retirado y los especiales, esos que habían llegado temprano, habían servido de alimento. Me preguntaba cuantos se nos unirían y cuantos tendrían que desaparecer discretamente. Conocía los gustos de mis compañeros así que había traído algo para todo el mundo. Fui saludando y asegurándome que hubieran disfrutado de la estancia. Las caras de satisfacción, así como los sutiles hilos rojos me indicaban que la reunión había sido un éxito. Varios estaban ya dormidos en los sillones, pero eso era la costumbre. Una única persona parecía no estar satisfecha. Era un hombre de joven apariencia, que miraba melancólicamente desde el balcón donde el cuerpo de otro mozo estaba tirado, su bocadillo.

-¿No estás cansado?

-¿De qué¿De las fiestas?

-No, de todo.

-¿De la vida?

-Sí. De la vida. Esto de la vida eterna es agotador. Me pregunto cuando terminará.

-No lo apresures. Seguro que esta noche estás deprimido. Siento no haber encontrado algo más suculento. La próxima vez seré más atento en la selección.

-No es eso. No podemos ver el sol, nuestra vida es alimentarnos de inocentes, no tenemos nada.

-Tenemos todo. Tenemos tiempo, tanto como queramos para hacer lo que nos plazca. No vemos el sol ¿y qué? Es resplandeciente y molesto. Daña los ojos. ¿Sólo vivimos para alimentarnos? Los humanos igual, se arrastran todo los días buscando comida o formas de conseguirla. Además para nosotros no es indispensable por lo que podemos dedicar a cualquier actividad que deseemos sin problemas, podemos disfrutar. Por ejemplo tú haz podido cultivar tu talento musical ¿Inocentes? Te diré un secreto no hay inocentes. Todos los hombres son corruptos, están manchados desde su nacimiento. Fueron expulsados del paraíso terrenal. ¿Cómo gente así puede ser inocente? Tienen el pecado original sobre sus espaldas. Y cargan un pecado peor. Son tediosos. Los humanos cometen el mayor pecado de vivir sólo por sobrevivir, no por disfrutar la vida. Y eso los hace aburridos. Hay unos cuantos ejemplares, unos pocos santos, que han hecho de su vida cosas interesantes, ya sea por el físico o el intelecto, pero la gran mayoría son rastreras criaturas que no se diferencian de las vacas. Así que no te preocupes. Igual que las vacas son devoradas por ellos, nosotros nos alimentamos de esos seres. Si encuentras a un ejemplar interesante, se puede hacer que se nos una y sacarlo de esa miseria. Esto que sientes es una ligera depresión, se te pasará pronto.

-¿Tú crees¿En serio crees todo lo que acabas de decir?

-Estoy seguro. Piensalo y encuentra tu respuesta. Verás que esta vida vale la pena.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Deje a ese pobre ser confundido ahí en el bacón. Probablemente llegaría a la conclusión que morir era peor. La fiesta había terminado. Me preguntaba y aún lo hago como alguien puede desear morir. Un humano normal, su vida es miserable y va a acabar de todos modos muerto pero nuestra raza es diferente. Además se supone que ellos tienen la posibilidad de la salvación. ¿Cómo vamos a anhelar el final si sabes que te espera después? Nosotros nos iremos directamente al infierno, para conocer a nuestro supuesto líder. Sufriríamos en ese fuego que tanto odiamos, sólo para salir al final de los tiempos, ser encontrados culpables de ser quienes somos y caer después en la oscuridad eterna. No importa como nacimos, no importan nuestras acciones, estamos condenados por ser quienes somos. Fui hacia el estudio y agarre una copia de la Biblia. Me puse a ojearla, especialmente el Nuevo Testamento, riéndome en las partes que hablaban de la compasión de Dios y de que todos éramos iguales a sus ojos. La sarta de mentiras era demasiado divertida e hiriente para mí. Termine por lanzarla contra la pared. Él que era el padre de todas las cosas, que amaba a su creación y les había dado la posibilidad de salvación a algunos de sus hijos nos daba la espalda. Los humanos se podían salvar del pecado original pero nosotros estábamos más allá de cualquier redención. Conocía a varios que se habían convertido en ascetas, eruditos puros, seguidores de las mandamientos, perdiendo las fuerzas por no alimentarse y no dañar la creación y consumidos finalmente por el astro rey igual que el más abyecto de nuestras criaturas. Ellos que eran más santos que varios humanos, que no habían hecho nada malo parte de ser quines eran y habían dedicado su vida a seguir los pasos de ese ser juguetón y cruel que se adora en las iglesias pero un humano que había hecho veinte veces más daño si se arrepentía en su lecho de muerte tenía más derecho al "paraíso". Las hermosas incoherencias. Por eso había decidido hace mucho tiempo había decidido vivir tanto como pudiera, satisfaciendo todos mis deseos y ver a la cara de ese cabrón en mi juicio y sonreír sin arrepentirme. Me corte un dedo y derrame mi sangre maldita sobre el bendito libro.

El amanecer estaba cerca. Vi las estrellas desaparecer bajo el cada vez más brillante horizonte, pensando que derecho tenía el sol de hacer desaparecer a esas delicadas y hermosas existencias solo por ser más poderoso. Sólo una se mantenía firme Venus, desafiando esa intrusiva existencia que quería que desaparecer el hermoso cielo nocturno. Su lucha era una lucha perdida, no había forma de resistir esa fuerza pero tenazmente el pequeño punto blanco intentaba detener el avance de del sádico dorado que salía del horizonte. Parecía luchar por esas pequeñas existencias que eran opacadas rápidamente, por nuestra existencia a pesar de saber que estaba perdido. Tal vez por eso lo identificaba con nuestro líder. Una lucha desesperada por los que habitamos de noche. Yo no sabía de nadie, por viejo o joven que fuera que lo hubiera conocido. No había comunicación con nosotros, nunca hubo un pacto con él (ella, yo que se), no lo adorábamos, no lo seguíamos, no nada. Era casi como si no existiera para nosotros. Podría ser que luchara por nosotros pero éramos inconscientes de ello. Igual que en esa alegoría cósmica. Suspiré mientras cerraba la cortina pues el sol estaba por salir. Además no quería ver la perdida final de esa compasiva y abnegada estrella. La chica que había convertido pronto despertaría y tendría hambre. Tenía que atenderla.


End file.
